Fire Heart
by Perolita
Summary: Hermione discovered something about her that, even if she liked it or not, it was going to change her life forever. But with the guide of some potion's professor she could handle it. When a fourth champion was anounced at the Triwizard Tournament, she knew all of the plans she made the previous day were screwed up.
1. Chapter 1

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes.**

 **This chapter has been updated thanks to Alora Blench, who help me with some writing corrections.**

 **FIRE HEART**

 **CHAPTER 1**

HOT.

That's all she felt.

Everything was extremely hot and the idea of jumping into the Black Lake was starting to get very tempting. Hermione had lost count of how many times she had cast a cooling spell on her four-poster bed. Her body felt like it was slowly melting, or as if she was taking a hot bath… on a bloody volcano. Another wave of pain crossed her back and it felt as if her body was just too tight for her right now. She searched her nightstand drawer for one of the painkiller potion vials she always took when her month cycle comes, even if this was not one of those times, and drank it without a second thought. Casting another cooling spell, she fell back into her pillow.

It was 3:00 am on a Wednesday, two weeks after the whole Sirius-Buckbeak-Lupin-Time turner-Dementor's affair. The 'Golden Trio' had gone back to Hogwarts' normal routine, (as normal as a school for witchcraft and wizarding could ever be) even if it was only three weeks until their third year ended (that ended in three days). Or that was what Hermione was thinking until the bloody aches started two days ago. At the beginning she thought it was her normal menstrual pains, or all the year stress affecting her body, but as the days passed she started to think otherwise.

First were her bones. Hermione felt as if for some magical (no pun intended) reason her body was too tight for her now. As if someone put her on one of those old medieval torture beds that strain the poor victim until they ripped. Then came the headaches, her senses were at 210% of their capacity. Everything was bright, too noisy or too smelly, as if she could perceive every fucking detail of everything and that just exasperated her more.

The Great Hall has become her personal hell for the past few days and not just because of the noise. For some reason she was hungry ALL THE BLOODY TIME, even when she started to double her portions, almost surpassing Ron, she was still hungry. But on the other side, eating was just another nightmare, because her teeth started to ache every time she was near food, especially her newest favorite: meat. And even if she tried to avoid the Great Hall until it was less crowded, it felt like the smell of the food hunted her to the other side of the castle.

Hermione refused to go to Madam Pomfrey because she feared her stress theory was true and they'll think she couldn't manage the Time-turner anymore and confiscate it. So, she brewed some painkiller potions in secret. The school term was nearly finished, so when she got home and relax all her aches would get better.

'But this is getting ridiculous.' Was all she thought that night when she woke up with her body on fire. And an hour later she didn't think it's because of a hot June night anymore. Realizing that she could not go back to sleep that night, she changed her sweaty night robes, took the Daily Prophet from Tuesday and went through the Fat Lady's portrait.

'This fever is definitely affecting me if I'm going to do this of my own volition'. Hermione thought while she was sneaking through the dark hallways of the seventh floor. When she got in front of Temeritus Shanks' portrait her breath was heavy from her body's heat.

"Temeritus, Sir, I need to go to the library, please.'' She said, waking up the redhead man. "I brought you the fee" she continued, showing him the newspaper.

"What you need to do is go straight to the medical wing, girl, you look like death" The portrait answered.

"Please Temerirus, that's why I need to go to the library. I need to know what's happening to me." She begged him, the pains could come back in an hour and she didn't want to be caught in that state. Temerius grimaced but let her pass.

Hermione was losing hope. Nothing, zero, not a clue of what her symptoms meant. Maybe she'll have to go to Madam Pomfrey… or keep it a secret until the end of the year and relax on her vacation… 'But Harry and Ron won't stay oblivious of this any longer and Ginny's starting to suspect something is wrong… Keep using the potions?... no, I can't keep that up for much longer, I'm running low on ingredients to make the potion… Come on Hermione! You're supposed to be smart, solve this!... Maybe if I take the ingredients from the potion classroom? But for that I need Harry's cloak and he is going to ask questions if I ask to borrow it… And Snape isn't stupid, he is going to notice if something's missing from his stock…'

Her heavy and almost painful breathing was the only noise in the deserted library. Her clothes were now sticking to her body due to her sweat as she slowly closed the One Thousand and One Magical Diseases and How to Treat Them (the fifth book she's consulted), when the sound of someone clearing their throat made Hermione jump from her seat. And, as if she summoned him with her thoughts, Severus Snape was standing behind her.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be here Ms. Granger? If I'm not mistaken the library does not open until 6 am." He said looking at his watch. "But it's 4:32 am now. Is there a reason why you are here Ms. Granger?"

Hermione opened her mouth to make any coherent excuse when a wave of pain, ten times worse than all the others, went through her body; the painkiller potion must have worn off. She bit her bottom lip hard as to not let a scream escape her mouth in front of Snape. A little blood dripped from where she bit down, her head started spinning, and she lost her balance on the chair. She waited for the impact on the hard floor, but it never came; Snape caught her before she hurt herself.

Hermione wasn't sure what happened in the next few minutes. She was in and out of consciousness and she barely noticed how easily professor Snape picked her up and charged her through the hallways. Because of her clouded mind, Hermione wasn't sure what room they went into. She was sure it wasn't the infirmary and because of all the strong smells thought that maybe it was the potion classroom.

Snape didn't stop until they entered another smaller room and he put her on a comfy armchair. He started searching for something in a trunk, murmuring something like "How I didn't notice it before?" and just a few seconds later he gave Hermione two vials.

"Drink it" He ordered.

In her current state she didn't think too much on the weirdness of the situation and took the potions with shaky hands. A few seconds later the pain stopped along with the abnormal heat she had all night; her breathing became normal and her vision wasn't dark anymore.

When she finally calmed down Snape spoke "How many days since the aches and the extreme heat started?" Her eyes went wide. How the bloody hell did he know that? Did he know what was happening to her?

"Answer Granger!" he said this time a little harder.

"T-the aches s-started two days ago, S-Sir" she answered not too sure of what was happening. Why was Snape suddenly concerned about her? Didn't he supposedly hate her?

"And the heat?"

"T-tonight, Sir."

"Anybody know about this? Did you notify anybody about your state?"

"No" 'ok, what the fuck is happening? Why is Snape concerned about my health? How does he know my symptoms? And why the bloody hell did he bring me straight to the dungeons, specifically his office and not to Madam Pomfrey?!'

After her answer Snape let out a relieved sigh and seemed to relax a little.

"Tell me, Ms. Granger, do you know what is happening to you?"

Hermione bit her lower lip again, she didn't like not knowing something. "N-no, that's why I went to the library." she finally said.

Snape raised one eyebrow at this "Didn't your parents tell you?... Or maybe… are you adopted Ms. Granger?"

Her eyes went wide and she jumped from the armchair as if it had burned her, "HOW THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" There was no way he could know, her parents had only told her last Christmas break and she hadn't told anyone, she didn't have to. Nothing was going to change the fact that they were her parents, because they are the ones who raised her and love her, aren't they?

"Please calm down Hermione. If your muggle parents, are actually not your biological parents, that explains some things. So please, sit down and let me explain." The use of her first-name and the almost sweet tone he used was so-not-Snape that Hermione was two seconds away from taking out her wand.

Seeing her reaction Severus spoke again "Granger sit down right now or I'm going to take one hundred points in addition to the 30 I'm taking from you for being in the library at night."

A little reluctantly, but calmer after he went back to his normal demeanor, she sat back on the armchair. "Have you ever heard of Drakarys?" He asked, but she just shook her head.

"Okay, you are one, which means you are not human or not totally human, you are a type of magical creature." He suddenly said.

"WHAT?!"

"Now Severus, you have zero finesse breaking news to people." Said a voice behind Hermione, Albus Dumbledore was standing at the office door.

"That's why I called you, Headmaster."

"Yes, the paintings notified me."

"Headmaster, what is happening?! Why is professor Snape saying I'm not human? What is a Drakarys? What…" Hermione starred rambling until Dumbledore raised his hand to make her stop.

"Now, now Ms. Granger, all your questions will be answered. First of all, a Drakarys is a powerful magical creature, but almost extinct these days." The old wizard explained.

"The magical world thinks the last of us died during the last wizarding war or that our blood is too diluted by other types of creatures to even consider it." Continued the black-haired man.

"Us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, Severus here is a Drakarys too." The eyes of the headmaster twinkled a little behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm more a half-blood wizard then Drakarys, just an eighth, but I still have some of the characteristics of one. That's how I knew you were in the library." Corrected Snape.

"How? And why now and not before?"

"Because your Drakarys' blood awoke. My theory is that your Drakarys' blood was less than 10%, but your magical core is big and powerful enough that it awoke that magical part of you when your body reached the awakening age of 15. That's why I didn't perceive the Drakarys smell on you until now."

"Okay, but I'm still 14." Every answer they gave just brought five more questions to her.

"Actually Ms. Granger, for the same reason you didn't want to go to the medical wing in the first place, your body is older." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

'Obviously he would know, he always knows.' She thought.

"The time-turner."

"Precisely." He smiled.

"Ok, so, let me get this straight. I'm 15 years old and an awaken Drakarys, which is an almost extinct raze of magical creature that professor Snape and I are part of, right?" She squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Luckily you have your priorities right." Snape said looking amuse and Hermione could swear he even looked happy about the situation.

Hermione had to put in a herculean effort to not glare. "So, what type of creature are Drakarys exactly and why are they almost extinct? And how are you so sure I'm one?" If Dumbledore was here, this couldn't be a joke, right?

"They are a hybrid type of magical creature, like Veelas or werewolves." Explained the oldest wizard which made the potion master roll his eyes at the mention of Lupin's type. "In this case you are part human and part dragon."

"Dragon?" Her eyes went wide again.

"Indeed and, unfortunately, that is one of the reasons why we have practically disappeared. We are natural warriors and more powerful in our true form. We also have a special connection with the dragons that allow us to create a bond with them and control them. It's for this reason and our other abilities that we have been hunted for centuries nearly becoming a myth.

People were scared of something as powerful as dragons with the intelligence of a human. So, our specie started to hide in the muggle world and in time our creature blood almost disappeared in the mix, just a few remained by the time the Wizarding War started. But they were slaughtered by the Dark Lord when they refused to join his cause." Hermione could detect the sorrow in Snape's words even behind his iron mask. "For years I thought I was the only one remaining, but it seems that your parents could save you from the Dark Lord by taking you to a muggle orphanage."

The room went silent for some minutes as the young witch absorbed all this new information "How are you so sure I am a Drakarys?" she asked again.

"Your essence." Snape answered as he got up from his desk and searched for something in his potions stock while talking. "Since I am just an eighth of a Drakarys, I just acquired some of the Drakarys' abilities when my awaking age came, the improve senses amongst them. Every creature has a specific essence and now that your Drakarys' blood awoke I could perceive that essence in you. But if you want to know how much of that blood you have we can do a test." He showed her two identical vials with a white liquid in them. "You just need a drop of blood"

Hermione just nodded and extended her hand. She knew the potion, depending on the colors it turned into when it mixed with your blood, it could tell you what type and how much of that type of blood you have in you.

Snape went first and his potion took on 3 colors, each with a different sized layer. The biggest one was celeste, that meant he was at least 60% magical human; then another smaller layer, 30% or less, was blood red, that was his muggle part. And then there was the 10% that turned black.

"The black part is my Drakarys blood. Now you." He extended the knife he had used.

Hermione made a little cut with the knife across her thumb and let the blood drop into the vial. In a few seconds the white liquid changed to a dark black with a few celeste pieces. "Why aren't my layers defined?" she asked, in the potion book it never said this could happen.

"It's because you are going to become a full Drakarys when your awakening process finished." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes.**

 **Thanks for your follows and favorites.**

 **Im also posting this story on ao3.**

 **And yes. "Drakarys" is a Game of Thrones reference.**

 **This chapter has been updated thanks to Alora Blench, who help me with some writing corrections.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Hermione's eyes were stuck wide open at this point. "A full Drakarys?"

"Yes, it looks like you were a half-blood wizard-Drakarys but now your creature blood is taking over." explained Snape.

"T-that means I-I'm not a w-witch anymore?" The black-haired man just raised his eyebrow.

"Don't be foolish, girl. You are not going to lose your magic or something. Quite the opposite."

Hermione let out a relief sigh. "Since you are becoming a full-blood Drakarys your body has to adapt to its new form. You'll feel hungrier than before and you will have a lot of energy to burn. Your senses are going to be sharper, your body, stronger and faster. You will probably grow a lot during the summer. After your first transformation, you will have finished your awakening process."

"Is it… is it going to be this painful an-and burning the whole time?" she asked hugging herself, remembering the pain she felt in the library. Being honest with herself she was a little scared.

Snape gave a little comforting smile and bent to be at eyelevel with the girl sitting in front of him. Maybe it was the fact that now they were some sort of family and the last of their species or maybe it was his instincts telling him to protect a youngling of his own kind, even if she was the insufferable know-it-all and Potter's friend, but he was going to do everything in his power to guide her. Of course, there's no way Severus Snape was going to admit that out loud.

"If you let me guide you, I can help you through this process. I can give you some potions for the pain and recommendations for the other symptoms you could experience." She just nodded.

For some weird reason, even if this was the almost evil and horrible Severus Snape, she started to feel comfortable with him. 'This has to be my new instincts or something, not that I have any other options right now.' she thought.

-o-o-

'Merlin, I hope this goes alright.'

Hermione was sitting on her bed at the Granger's home on a sunny afternoon at the beginning of August. Her right leg was bouncing fast and her head was supported on her left hand with her elbow on her knee. 'Maybe I should have done my morning exercises like professor Snape told me to, but I'm too nervous.'

In the past few weeks Hermione had been learning with the guidance of Snape how to deal with all her new changes and she was very surprised by his actions. At the end of the school year, he had given her a full stock of the potions regimen he ordered her to take, an exercise routine she had to follow and some books to help her with the changes. He also commanded her to owl him every week to inform him about her progress or any questions she might have about the process or the Drakarys. To Hermione's surprise, even with his classical sarcasm, sharper comments and dry tone that never left him even in his letters, he always answered her or told her he wasn't sure on some aspect since he wasn't a full Drakarys.

As days when by her changes became more and more evident: her sight let her see further into the distance or the tiniest of things, like dust particles on the air. Her smell and hearing also sharpened. She has learned to identify things and people by their scents; and Snape had taught her how to focus her hearing so she wouldn't go crazy with all the noise. 'Now I understand how he knew about everything that happen in his classroom'

She spent a lot of time now in the little forest at the end of the Granger's house street. Her body, now faster and stronger, had a lot of energy she needed to burn or she would become anxious and a little cranky. So now she was spending her summer mornings exercising in the forest, running among the trees, jumping branches and climbing. Sometimes she even tried to hunt a hare or a bird. Her muscles were now toned, fortunately, she always wore baggy clothes, so her parents haven't noticed.

The heat waves had stopped and she read, in one of the books Snape brought her, that Drakarys have natural fire resistant like dragons. Also, in their true form they were magic resistant and had a tougher skin. The first time she tried to test her fire-resistant quality, Hermione went from one side to the other in her bedroom for an hour until she had enough courage to put her hand over the little flame from the candle on her desk. After a few seconds in which nothing happened she opened her eyes to see some kind of brown scales on the palm of her hand where the flame was touching her. It felt warm but it didn't burn her. She later discovered that brown scales always appeared where ever the flames touched her even as she let the flame dance between her hands and digits.

Yesterday, Hermione had informed Severus about that in her weekly letter and about a new ache on her back. It felt like something inside of her was trying to rip her skin apart and get out. The potion helped her to not feel pain, but the sensation of something under the skin of her back was still there. A letter with the answer came that same night; her first transformation was going to happen very soon, and it was time to tell her parents about it.

And now she was waiting on her room for Snape and McGonagall to arrive to her house for that. She hadn't told anybody about being a Drakarys aside from professor McGonagall. The woman has always been her guide in the wizarding world and she needed to know about her change to help her as head of Gryffindor house if she was in need. She wanted to wait until the awakening process finished to tell her friends. Harry would understand and maybe say it was cool, the boy was like a brother to her and always cared for her. Ginny would probably be the same. Ronald would be the one who overreact the most, but nothing bad, maybe just about the part with Snape, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Her parents on the other hand, was a mystery to her. Hermione had been hiding all her changes the best she could, but that wasn't going to last too much longer. She admitted to her professor that her parents' reaction troubled her. She never told her friends, but since the day McGonagall told her she was a witch, her parents started to distance themselves from her. They never forbid her from doing magic or anything, but sometimes she noticed how nervous they were around her. And now that she was a part dragon creature… she didn't know what to expect. Snape had told her in his letter last night he would come today to help her explain to her parents, and bring McGonagall to help her, since she knew about her already.

Her sensitive ears caught the 'pop' sound of someone apparating to the backyard, then two set of footsteps and seconds later the knock on the backdoor. Hermione got up, took a deep breath and headed down to the living room where she knew her mother would take her professors. It was Sunday, her father was reading one of his patient's file sitting on an armchair in the living room. So, she knew they would be home today.

"Oh! Hermione, I was just going to call you." Said her mother when she entered the room followed by the two other adults. "Two of your school teachers have come."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Hermione's father lowering the folder. It was obvious he was tense at this, even if he tried to dissimulate it. Severus and Minerva shared a quick glance at the sight of this.

"No, there is nothing wrong. We just came to talk a little and explain some things about Hermione to you." Started the oldest witch.

If anyone was looking in on the scene of the Granger's living room, nothing would appear to be wrong. They wouldn't notice the little details like how Mr. Granger's jaw went tight or how Mrs. Granger jumped a little with the tray of tea that she was carrying from the kitchen, but the professors noticed it. The two Hogwarts professors took a seat on the couch, while Hermione stayed behind them, as if they were some kind of shield.

"You see, during the end of the previous school year we discovered something incredible about Hermione. I understand that you are not her biological parents." Minerva started. She has always been the best with words among the teachers.

With their better hearing, the two Drakarys in the room didn't miss the 'luckily' Mr. Granger whispered, that only his wife by his side was supposed to hear. The she-dragon bit her cheek and cross her arms more nervously.

"Yes, we adopted her when she was a baby." Said her mother. "Why's that incredible?"

"No, that's not the incredible part. We discovered that Hermione here's, actually, a rare type of magical creature known as Drakarys. Part human, part dragon. We noticed, because her Drakarys' blood awoke this year. So, we are here to explain to you about the changes she is going to experience among other things. Like the increase of her appetite, change of behavior and things she will need, for example."

For several minutes there was silence. Mrs. Granger's eyes was stuck on her daughter and she was squeezing her husband's hand in a tight grip and Mr Granger's breathing became heavier.

"Dad, I know it's a lot to ta-" Hermione started, anxious of the silence, but the muggle man cut her off.

"The first time you came to this house and told us the girl we adopted as a baby was a witch it took me two days to try to convince my wife that it was okay and that the girl we raised was just special" Mr. Granger started as he had his eyes on the Transfiguration Professor and a frown on his face. "Now I see that I was wrong. Because we have been living for almost 15 years with a monster under our roof"

Hermione whimpered at those painful words. Her father thought she was a monster and her mother feared her since the beginning. Snape and McGonagall jumped from their seats.

"How dare you say something like that?!" The old witch couldn't believe these muggles could be so cruel to their daughter.

"You're a despicable muggle!" Snape was less than a second away from hexing the muggle for insulting his race and his guided.

"I'm not going to let my family be in danger any longer!" He ignored them, now looking at Hermione, his wife was protected behind him. "You monster!" He pointed at her. "You have 10 minutes to take all of your magical weird things and get out of my house or I'm going to take my shotgun and use it if it's necessary!" The anger in his voice made her shiver.

"This is ridiculous…!" McGonagall exclaimed. But that was the last thing Hermione paid attention to. The screams of the fight between the four adults continued in the living room, but Hermione had run to her room to take her things and get out of that house. Tears were running down her cheeks as she packed everything she could in her two trunks with extendable charms.

The sea of emotions she was feeling was so overwhelming that she didn't notice that she was doing wandless and wordless magic to levitate everything and pack fast. Almost everything she packed shrank itself to fit. In less than five minutes she had pack all her magical stuff, all her books, and some clothes. Crookshanks, as if he understood the situation, got into his travel box. Lastly, she took the box from her drawer with the muggle and wizarding money she had saved. Without thinking she enchanted her trunks to make them weightless and ran out of the Granger's house slamming the front door. She walked down the street until she reached a park and fortunately it was already dark out, so it was empty. She sat down on a bench and stayed there, crying.

All of the participants arguing at the Granger's house were unaware that the young witch have left them until they heard the slam of the door. Snape and McGonagall left the muggles with their words still on their tongues the instant they realized that Hermione had run away. (They will take care of them later).

"I can't believe it! Those bloody Muggles!" Minerva McGonagall was a proper woman, but after the scene she just lived through, she was doing everything in her power to not hex those horrible people into the next century. She followed Severus down the street, knowing he could find Hermione, as she continued cursing the Grangers.

A few minutes later they found her, sitting on a bench in a park with her two trunks, a little bag, her cat and a lost look on her face and she had bloodshot eyes from all the crying. They approached her slowly so as not to frighten her, but she simply gave them a numb look.

"Professor, am I a monster?" the sorrow of her voice broke their hearts. Minerva launched herself forward to hug her tightly.

"Listen carefully Hermione, because I'm not going to repeat myself." Snape grasped her shoulder in a sort of comforting way. "Never ever say that again. We are not monsters. We are Drakarys and be proud of it. And don't let anyone say otherwise."

His words were harsh and his voice cold, but for Hermione, they comforted her. In his own way (which she has learned how to comprehend in the past few weeks) Snape was trying to ease her worries. After a few more minutes of crying (Snape feeling awkward because he didn't know how to deal with the situation) Hermione felt a little better.

"Morgana's tits! What am I going to do now?" Hermione said as she took her head in her hands. Now that she calmed herself a little she was more aware of the situation; she was sitting in a park at night, all her things in two trunks, with no home, no parents and only a bit of money.

"Language Miss Granger." Minerva gently scolded her, stroking the hair of the girl still in her embrace.

"Sorry professor. It's just, I don't have anywhere to go. I could go to the Weasleys, but I didn't tell them of me being a Drakarys. I was waiting until my awakening process finished to tell my friends. And even if I go with them the rest of the summer, what's next? I don't have enough money to go back to Hogwarts next year and…" Her breath became faster each second, almost becoming a panic attack.

"Sweetie you are rambling." McGonagall said cutting her off. "Calm down, we can solve this."

'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' Severus thought.

"If you let me. Maybe I have a solution. I can offer you to stay with me until you finish your awaking process to train you. From what you told me, it will not be more than three days. After that I will take you to the Weasleys. For your four remaining school years and supplies I will sponsor you and sent the money for you to buy what you need before the school term starts."

"What? W-why would you do that?" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"I told you a lot of times in my letters that, as we are the only Drakarys left, you are now under my protection." He said in his monotone voice. "Besides I don't want to hear the whining from the rest of the teachers all year round, because their favorite insufferable know-it-all isn't at school."

McGonagall smirked with amusement, Severus would die before admitting he has become fond of the smart young witch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes. Also! Thanks to Alora Blench, for the help they are giving me to correct the chapters.**

 **Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews. Your support really give me energy to continiu this crazy story.**

 **Im also posting this story on ao3.**

 **I know you are eager to read Hermione and Fleur´s meeting and I can tell you that will be soon. Also we will finally enter on GoF on the next chapter, so don´t despair.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

It was a hot afternoon on August the 12th and Molly Weasley was finishing the lunch dishes at the Burrow while her kids were out back in the yard playing an intense quidditch match. This meant the house was quiet for once and that the sound of someone Appariting and the front door bell ringing instantly caught her attention. Living in the Burrow with her kids, Fred and George, meant she had learned to always expect the unexpected, but the sight of Severus Snape with a tall Hermione Granger along with her trunks and her cat was something that never crossed her mind.

"Good afternoon, Molly." "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

After her initial shock wore off Molly gave the young woman a huge smile and stepped forward to give her an equally huge hug. "Hermione, what a surprise! We weren't expecting you, come in. Look at you, You've grown so much! You are nearly as tall as Fred and George now." The Weasley matriarch gushed as she guided them to the living room where she could serve them some tea.

"I hope we aren't bothering you." Hermione said a little coyly.

"Nonsense my dear, you are always welcome here, but it's a surprise to have you here so out of the blue. Not to mention being in company of Severus. Has something happen?" Molly asked as she sat on the armchair in front of them.

"Actually…" Hermione started and explained about the Drakarys and how it involved her. Snape was mostly quiet as Hermione talked, but occasionally made comments when he considered it necessary. When Hermione finished relating to Molly about the Grangers reaction and how Snape had taken care of her for the past week her eyes were downcast to the floor and she was biting her lower lip. Professor Snape had told her that crying for those people was a waste of time and in his own way he had told her they didn't deserve it, but it didn't make it easier not to cry.

'Please don't be scared of me and hate me too.' Hermione begged in her head.

"Oh, sweetie!" Molly said as she brought Hermione into a bone crushing embrace. "You've suffered so much. Don't worry my girl, there will always be room for you in this house. You are and always will be family to us, now more than ever." The young witch couldn't contain her tiers of relief and it took her a few minutes before she was ready to break away from the embrace. "Wait until the kids hear about you. They are going to be so impressed!"

And as if they were summoned, all the Weasley kids ran down the hallway from the back door. "Mom! Can you tell Ginny that she has to get back the Quaffle, because she lost it?" Ron whined.

"I lost it?! Fred and George were the ones whom let the gnomes take it!" The redhead girl shot back at her youngest brother.

"Well if Charlie and Bill-" George started. "had degnome the garden like mom told them to." Fred continued. "This wouldn't have happen." The twins finish together.

"Hey! We're supposed to be on vacation!" Charlie replied.

"Hermione, Professor Snape, it's a pleasure to see you both." To no one's surprise it was Bill that first picked up on the fact that they had two guests in their living room.

"Hermione?" Ron, the pureblood of the Golden Trio, asked looking at one of his best friends with wide eyes. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? And why in the name of Merlin's beard are you with professor Snape during summer?" He asked as he hugged her. "Wait, have you grown or something?"

"Hey Ron, Ginny, guys. It's good to see you all again." She replied as she hugged them back. "Now, if you let me explain." She sat down next to Snape again.

Then Hermione told her story of the last month again, but this time Snape did not participate and the Weasleys listened attentively to the young witch. The twins and Bill with wide eyes, Ginny and Ron with open mouths and Charlie was gaping at her as he tried to say something.

-o-

"So… can you breathe fire now?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence. "Because that would be really cool."

"Seriously Ronald?" Ginny said as she hit the back of her brother's head. "After everything she's told us that's the first thing you ask about."

At this Hermione just burst into laughter in relief. She was scared of their reaction, Molly might have accepted her, but what if the rest of them were afraid of her? Now though it felt like a silly thing to be worried about.

Seeing that everything was alright Snape stood up to leave. "Very well, Ms. Granger. I will see you at the beginning of the school term at Hogwarts. Remember to continue your training and I want a full report of your progress, due September 1st. I will test you when you get back to Hogwarts to assess whether you slacked off. If you failed you will have a month of detention. Am I clear?" He commanded with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't give me detention for that!" She jumped from the chair.

One of those rare Snape smirks appear on his face. "Are you challenging me?" she lowered her gaze. "That's what I thought. Remember you still have flying practice to do today. Go get ready and do it"

"Yes…" She mumbled.

"Yes what?" A low growl escaped from Hermione and the amusement of the man just grew.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good. You have to train. I don't want to hear that a broken nose escalated to facial burns this year. Have a good day." And with that he just apparated away from the Burrow.

"Merlin, 'Mione! I can't believe you survived a week living with him." Ron was still astonished by the events. "And what was that about 'Alpha'?"

In that moment Charlie got over his shock and made the highest pitch noise the Drakarys had ever heard a grown man make. He ran past his siblings and stood in front of the girl in awe. "Oh Merlin and Morgana! I can't believe I'm standing in front of a Drakarys. You are like a deity to us dragon scholars!"

"Oh no- " Started Fred.

"Hermione is now the combination of Charlie's favourite things." Continued his twin.

"A dragon and a woman." They finished. "Run, Hermione."

Charlie frowned, cleared his throat and took a step back. "Sorry, I overreacted." He gave her an apologetic look, but she just smiled back sympathetically. "About the Alpha thing, Ron, and correct me if I'm wrong Hermione." Charlie said as he looked back at Hermione. "Dragons are naturally solitary creatures, aside from their mate or their offspring and only then until they reach adulthood. The leader of the family is the 'Alpha'. It's very uncommon to see a group of grown dragons together. (Except for the stories of the Drakarys flocks that now I can say are true.) But when those flocks are created, same as wolves, they have an Alpha too. Normally the Alpha is the oldest or the strongest of the group, because they are the leader of the flock. Even when a youngling leaves their family flock and create their own, a dragon always respects and obey their alpha. If I'm not wrong, Hermione recognizes Snape as her Alpha."

The girl growled lowly again while crossing her arms and looking away ashamed. "It wasn't me; my dragon decided it."

"Your dragon?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, most magical hybrids describe their creature part as another being that coexist in their body." It came as no surprise that Charlie knew the most about magical creatures out of all the Weasleys. "It's normal for the human and the creature part to disagree about somethings, because the human part is more logical and the creature part is more instinctual."

"Well kids, enough with the questions. Let Hermione rest." Mrs. Weasley commanded.

The boys helped Hermione to get her trunks to Ginny's room after their mother shot them a stern look and while the girls settled in the boys went back outside to the backyard to try and get their Quaffle back from the gnomes. The girls talked for a while, catching each other up on what had been happening so far that summer. A few minutes after Hermione was completely settled Molly called them down to help with dinner. It wasn't long after they all sat down to eat that everyone learned about Hermione's new appetite.

"At least she has table manners unlike someone we all know.' The Weasley girl said looking directly at her brother. Ron just returned a 'whafht?' which was muffled by a potato. Hermione smiled feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks.

-o-

"Hermione," Ginny started when they were back in their room. The older witch was on her bed with a book on her lap. "Didn't Snape say something about training?"

"Ugh! I forgot." She sighed, throwing back her head. "I need to go do it. If I don't I'll become cranky and my dragon would annoy me the whole night since she isn't tired yet. She is like a bloody kid." Hermione huffed.

"So? Let's go! I will take my broom, this is going to be awesome!" The redhead said excitedly.

"It´s… I´m…" the smart witch lowered her gaze, murmuring something.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not comfortable in my true form yet, ok? At least not around people. And I don't want the boys looking at me like some kind of zoo exhibit. I'm a little tired of questions for today."

Ginny kneeled in front of the brunette. "Hermione, I don't know what a zoo is and if I can be honest I'm a little curious about this true form you mention, but I want you to know that you are not alone in this. We can keep it a secret from the boys that you can transform, especially from your new biggest fan, Charlie." Hermione chuckled at this. "But I don't want you sneaking around just to be yourself all because you are scared we might think you are dangerous once we saw you."

Hermione smiled a little. "Thanks Ginny." She got up and extended her hand. "Let's go. We can have a race."

The girls snuck out of the Burrow, being careful that none of the boys saw them. They went out through the backdoor after notifying Molly (Merlin knows it was better to be on the woman's good side) and entered the forest. Ginny took her to a little clearing not too far away. When they reached it, Hermione took a deep breath and nodded reassuring herself. She took off her clothes and shoes leaving her in only a leather top tied to her neck that left her shoulders bare and black shorts with a flap in the back.

"He-Hermione, wha-what are you doing?" Ginny swallowed hard. 'Thank Merlin the boys didn't know about this. They would die of nose bleeds. I'm not gay, I swear, but this girl has a body to kill for. You really should wear less baggy clothes, Hermione' Ginny thought while blushing.

"After the first two times. I learned that it's better if I'm in these when I transform rather than ripping all my clothes apart." Hermione said as she tied her bushy hair in a high ponytail. "Okay, I'm ready"

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. The white skin of her arms, shoulders and neck began to cover in brown scales along with the side of her ribs and her legs. Only the front of her body and her waist would remain scale free. Her nose shapeshifted to look like a cat's while the bridge of her nose covered in small scales that ran all the way up into her hair line. Then her chin and her ears were next as they became pointy and were quickly covered in small scales. Next her fingers sharpened into deadly talons and a line of scales ran all the way down her spine and lower into her shorts.

Ginny jumped a little when she heard a bone crushing sound. Two pointy brown things emerged from Hermione's back growing until they became two big dragon wings. Next, a big tail with small spikes came out from the backflap of Hermione's shorts. Her feet shifted into powerful paws that had three big talons in the front and one in the back. Finally, two curvy brown horns rose from below her hair. The redhead let out a relief sigh despite the sound she made moments ago. It didn't seem like her friend was in pain from her transformation as she had started to fear.

Hermione opened her huge wings and moved them a little. She let out a sigh and looked at her friend with purple slitted eyes.

"Wow…" Ginny gasped as her mouth fell open in wonder. "Now you don't have an excuse when it comes to flying." The red-head finally said teasingly.

The Drakarys snorted and gave Ginny a smirk showing off her now sharp fangs. "I don't like flying on a broom, because I'm not in full control of it. This…" She said moving her wings a bit. "Is different."

"No bloody kidding."

"Wanna race?" Hermione quipped before she jumped into the air and taking off instantly leaving a frazzled Ginny behind.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ginny growled before mounting her broom and chasing after her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes.**

 **Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews. Your support really give me energy to continiu this crazy story.**

 **Im also posting this story on ao3.**

 **This chapter is longer than the other ones, so enjoy.**

 **Also:**

 **-Bold-: creature dialogue**

 _'Italic': thoughts._

 **CHAPTER 4**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat for the start-of-term feast. All soaked by the rain and an annoying Peeves with water balloons. The enchanted ceiling was mimicking the storm outside, but the boys felt a little warmer there. It didn't bother Hermione whose natural body heat started drying her robes.

"I wish I was a dragon too, right now." Whispered Harry. She has told him everything the day he got to the Burrow, before the Quidditch World Cup. "That's not fair" He pointed Hermione's dry robes.

She only made a move of her hand to the wet boys, without paying too much attention to them. Her eyes were on the empty chair at the staff table.

"Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry and Ron were silent, looking to each other with wide eyes. Their robes were now dry thanks to her, but preferred not to talk too much about it in public. She asked for Ginny, the twins and them to keep the secret. "Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" she continued.

The two wizards looked to the staff table too. Almost all the seats were taken by the teachers, except for three: one for Hagrid at the end of the table, who was giving the First year tour through the lake. Another next to Snape (who gave a quick look to her and then looked away), that one was for McGonagall, who probably was already with the new students or still scolding Peeves. And finally there was an empty seat at the right-hand side of Dumbledore.

Ron started to whimper during the Sorting ceremony about that he was starving. And Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was delighted looking at the Sorting. The guy hasn't been in another than his own, by an unlucky combination of circumstances.

When the ceremony ended and Dumbledore said his random two words speech of the year. ' _At least he was more accurate with just a 'Tuck it!' this year.'_ She though. The Golden Trio jumped to the food.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" said Harry, through a sizable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. He started to narrate them Peeves's rampage on the kitchen until a _Clank_ sound interrupted him. Hermione had smashed her golden goblet in her hand.

"There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking more surprised at her reaction than the smashed goblet in her hand. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!"

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they? They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning . . . see to the fires and so on. . . . I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Hermione stared at him. "But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? An-and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

The ghost laughed so hard, his head got out of his place "Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her. Her dragon immediately growled on her head, moving to one side to another irritated. It was still hungry, but she didn't pay it attention.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, his mouth full. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Bloody slave labor."

She refused to eat another bite, but her dragon had another opinion.

 **-We need to eat! -** it growled. – **We are hungry! –**

' _I don't care if we are hungry! This isn´t right!'_ She answered it on her head.

Hermione became use to talk with her creature side during the summer, after it awake after her first transformation. (And scared the shit out of her the first time it talked).

 **-The redhead human is right. You don't do anything starving yourself. Besides makes our Alpha get mad. –**

' _He doesn't have to know about this.'_

 **-The Alpha is looking at us. –**

Hermione lifted her head slowly at this. Meeting Snape frowning at her. He mouthed a single word with a clear message: Eat. Growling low and reluctant she started to eat again. Her eyes stuck with anger on the black haired man.

"What happened with your hunger strike." Asked Harry following her gaze.

"I'm on a two versus one fight. So I'm going to need another way to act for the house-elfs." She answered, bittering angry her third chicken leg.

After everyone finished their dinner and puddings, the tables were cleaned. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again to make some announcements. He announced the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year, due to an important event starting in October. When the arrival of a man at the Great Hall interrupted him.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Moody walked through the Hall, a dull 'clunk' echoed through on his every other step. His black eye was looking forward, but his weird blue magical eye scanned all the room as he walked. Until he passed through the Trio and stopped to look directly at Hermione, now with his two eyes, for a few seconds and then to Harry.

And just one thing went to her mind at that moment, screamed by all her instincts – **Danger! This man is dangerous! –** but she doesn't know why.

Mad-eye continued his way to the staff table, he greet Dumbledore and sat on the only seat left. And a lower chat and whispering spread across the Hall. The Headmaster cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all went into a bar . . ."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er — but maybe this is not the time . . . no . . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament . . ." He proceeded to explain a little of history of the tournament, how it goes and (to the annoyance of a lot of students) a new off age rule.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The students got up from their seats and left to their dormitories. Hermione dragged the boys out of the hall as they continued debating about the tournament until they reached the Gryffindor Tower and they split to go to their beds.

-o-

The next day, Hermione, Ron and Harry were on their way to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creature Class.

"Merlin, this class is going to be my personal nightmare" said Hermione.

The boys just look quizzical at her. "Why would be that?" asked Harry.

"Wait until we get to Hagrid's and you will understand." She said.

There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely. As they drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions. That, for the sensible ears of the Drakarys, was like the sound of the bombs in the WWII.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this: Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

As the class go and Draco couldn't shut up his mouth as always. Hermione could not stop herself for a comeback this time.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Harry and Ron grinned at Hagrid, who gave them a furtive smile from behind his bushy beard. Hermione had to bite down a chuckle, the double meaning of what she said wasn't only for Norbert. The idea of transforming right there and scare the shit out of Draco was a little too temptress.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione began to eat so fast that Harry and Ron stared at her.

"Er… is this the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," said Hermione, with as much dignity as she could muster with her mouth bulging with sprouts. "I just want to get to the library."

"What?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione, it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged and continued to shovel down her food as though she had not eaten for days. Then she leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner!" and departed at high speed.

-o-

That evening they got back together on their way to the Great Hall for dinner when Malfoy came to them, making a scene about the mention of Mr. Weasley on the Daily Prophet. And, as the natural law of Hogwarts dictate, an arguing exploded between the Trio and the Slytherin.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . . ."

"Oh yeah, you both were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Granger, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Hermione. Harry had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy. "that expression she's got, like she's got shit under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Mudblood."

"Keep your git mouth shut, then," She said, turning away. But the second she did that the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She turned around, wielding her wand just in time to cast a _Protergo!_ and protect Harry. When at the same time another 'bang!' sounded. Professor Moody was pointing his wand to a now white ferret Malfoy. He was limping down the marble staircase with his eyes focused on the only girl of the group, until Crabbe tried to pick up his transfigured friend and he turn back to the Slytherins.

"We need to go. Now." Whisper Hermione to the boys, pulling them by their robes.

"What? Why?" moaned Ron. He wanted to see more of Malfoy's punishment. She only gave them a purple look for a brief of second. "Oh…"

"Let´s go" Said Harry and they lead to the Hall. With the arguing of Professor McGonagall and Mad-eye in the background. Hermione´s eyes went back to their normal brown. "What happened, 'Mione?"

"Nothing. Malfoy gets me mad and I just lost control for a moment. Nobody mess with my family." She said. Harry smiles, he understands the feeling. The Weasley were the most closed to a family for them now.

But that was half the true. She didn't want to get out of there because of Malfoy. It was because of the DADA teacher. She wanted to be as far as she can be from him.

 **-I don´t like him, something it's wrong with him. He is dangerous. –** her dragon said.

' _At least we agree on something'_

Hermione ate fast her big dinner again.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" said Harry, watching her.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do." Within five minutes, she had cleared her plate and departed.

-o-

As the days passed, Hermione reiterated her suspicious about Moody after he showed them the Unforgivable Curses on his first class. She considered the idea to go to Snape, but decided against it. They were supposed to act like they hate each other (or maybe he actually do) as always to not to raise suspicions. She didn't have proofs anyway, aside from a bad feeling. So she put the matter aside and concentrated on her S.P.W.E cause. Staying away of the crazy man unless it was his class. Like today.

To their surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

"But… but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione uncertainty as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said… to use it against another human was…"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swivelling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way, when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely. fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Hermione went very pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Harry and Ron grinned at each other. They knew Hermione would rather eat bubotuber pus than miss such an important lesson.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. One by one, the students were put under the Imperius and start doing stupid things. Neville started to flirt with a quill. Lavender and a Slytherin girl danced tango together, at an impressive professional level. Ron imitated a chicken. Hermione couldn't content her laugh at the last one, clearing tears from her eyes.

"Granger," Moody growled "your turn."

"Wha-" she was distracted by Chicken Ron when the curse hit her.

" _Imperio!"_

Hermione felt like she was on a cloud. The feeling was almost familiar to her, the memories of her night flights became to her mind. The wind under her wings, the silence and peace of the night. The tiny view of the forest at the Burrow or the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake has become one of her new favourite things.

A voice broke her wonderful trance, echoing in some distant chamber of her brain. _Kiss the boy you fancy… Kiss the boy you fancy…_

Hermione frowned. ' _The boy I fancy? I don't fancy any boy.' Kiss the boy you fancy…_ repeated the voice. She recognised Moody's voice this time.

 **-Ugh, that human is annoying. -** said her dragon.

' _Yes, yes it is.'_

"Kiss the boy you fancy!" the voice of Mad-eye reached her sensible ears. "Kiss Harry Potter, Granger!" he growled.

 **-Harry is part of our flock, but not our mate. We are not going to kiss him-** her dragon stated, she agreed and opened her eyes.

"In first I will ask you to please not shout at me professor." Everyone in the room looked with wide eyes how Hermione broke the curse. The nice feeling of peace on her body was all gone. "In second, Harry is like a brother to me. I don't want to kiss him." She gave an apologetic look to her best friend. He just dismissed the fact with a wave of his hand and a sheeples smile.

"Now, that's more like it! Look at that, you lot . . . Granger fought! And she beat it! Very good, Granger, very good indeed! You prove you not only have a smart mind, but a strong one too. They'll have trouble controlling you!" By the end of the class only Harry and Hermione had fight the curse.

-o-

The week after was the announcement of the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations, it looked like the Triwizard Tournament was the only topic of conversation in the castle. The halls, paints and armours were cleaned and the Great Hall was decorated.

The air of October 30th in Hogwarts was filled with expectation. When it was time to receive the delegations, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to line in front of the castle after leaving their bags at the Gryffindor Tower. They waited on their spots making theories on how the delegations will get there. When Hermione felt Ron and Harry staying close to her, almost trying to enter under her robe.

"Guys… What are you doing?" She asked.

"We are cold" Said Ron as it was obvious.

She raised one brow exceptical. (Merlin, maybe she was expending too much time with Snape on her weekly training) "So…?"

"You are warm" answered Harry this time with an amused smile, hugging her tightly.

"Get of me you buffoons!" She shacked them off. "I'm not your bloody personal fireplace."

"Oh… come on 'Mione, it's cold!" Whined Ron and they pouted at her like two little kids. "Besides nobody is going to noticed it." He whispered the final part.

They started to arguing until the sound of amazement of the other students take their attention back. A big carriage, pulling by a dozen of winged horses each the size of an elephant, landed in front of the castle. A boy in blue robes jumped down the carriage and opened the door to the largest woman Hermione had ever seen, taller than Hagrid she bet. Dressed with a furry coat she approached to Dumbledore, who started to clap and all the Hogwarts students followed his lead.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

 **-They are here! -** Hermione´s dragon suddenly exclaimed on her head. Bouncing to a side to another like an excited puppy.

' _What? Who? The delegation? Yeah, I'm seeing them. Why are you so excited about them?'_ she answered it. Looking now the group of boys and girls in blue robes emerging from the carriage. Shivering from the cold. Their clothes were too light for these weather.

 **-Our mate! –** Her dragon said excited again. – **Among the blue dressed humans. I feel them! –**

' _What?!'_ Hermione's eyes wide. She scanned quickly the Beauxbatons delegation, searching for something or, most accurate, someone; even if she wasn't sure who or why. But even with her better sight, she couldn't find her target among all the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons heads.

The foreign students entered the castle before Hermione found what she was looking for. She didn´t listened any of the words exchanged between the two headmaster or the commentaries of her friends. Or even the arrival of the Durmstrang delegation and how half of the Hogwarts students lose their mind for Victor Krum.

She needed to go back to the castle and find them. She was feeling anxious, changing her weight to one leg to another. Hermione wasn't sure why she felt like that, but her dragon was eager to go and get that 'mate' it mentioned. And she was being tempted to follow her instincts this time, for some reason her logical mind couldn't comprehend.

When they entered the Great Hall her eyes searched among the room like a cat among the pixies. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. Who stayed standing on their place in almost military attitude, until their Headmistress sat and they did the same. As she sat on the Gryffindor table she continued her search through the blue robed students.

 **-We need to find them! Our mate is here! We need to find our mate! –** Her dragon continued to go one side to another on her mind like a caged lion.

' _Can you please calm down for a second and let me think? For Morgana's sake!'_ This was starting to give her a headache.

Her leg was bouncing fast under the table, as she tried to hide her anxious state and listened to Dumbledore welcome speech. The food appeared before them and the Drakarys didn't think twice to start eating. Maybe her dragon would cool down a little with the food.

' _Ok. What do I know about mates?'_

Not too much. Some magical creatures have mates. That are the lifetime partner of the creature and their perfect other half. Some books defined as soulmates. There are some hybrids that could have mates, like werewolf. Charlie mention something about dragon mates once.

The Drakarys have mates too? There is some magical thing that could tell me who is my perfect match? And what if my mate doesn't accept the bond? Is there a ritual or things to know about how to bond with a mate? What if I don't like my mate? I need to go to the library and do a research about this.

' _Maybe I should ask Snape about this… Hell no, that wouldn´t be like ask him about my love life? Shit... what should I do?' She thought._

Hermione was so immersed on her thoughts that she didn't notice when someone approach her and tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" said a sweet voice with French accent behind her. The brunette, still a little lost on her thoughts, took the dish and turned back to give it to her.

"Yeah, hav-" but the words were lost on her mouth as brown eyes meet sky blue ones. The pale cheeks of the Drakarys became bright red and her mind blank.

In front of her was standing the most beautiful woman the young witch had ever seen. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. Her pale skin and pearl teeth among with her elegant features and deep-blue eyes, made her look like an angel into Hermione's eyes.

An only thought pass thought her blanked mind.

 **-MATE! –**

And she could feel her own eyes change from a brief of second. She thought the girl eyes changed too to a bright orange, but it was so fast she couldn't tell.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" The blonde spoke again. Her voice was like a mermaid song into Hermione's ears. Somehow she managed to nod in response. The brightest witch of her age was speechless for the first time in her life.

"I am Fleur Delacour." She said, extending her hand.

The brunette manage to bring on her blanked mind somehow and take the hand the other offered.

"He-Hermione Granger, i-it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice shacked a little.

To the Drakarys surprise, Fleur rose her hand and kiss the brunette´s knuckles. "Ze pleasure eez mine, Mademoiselle Granger." She gave her a little smirk. "See you around, _ma chéri."_ Was the last she said, before turning around and leaded back to the Ravenclaw table. Leaving a stunned Hermione who sat back besides a purple face Ron and Harry grinning to her.

Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog the other two back to their senses.

"She's a veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

' _But her scent wasn't entirely human neither.'_ she add on her mind.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror?" Said The-Boy-Who-Lived, still laughing.

As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron and herself. And for some reason that made her angry.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"Better you get back to your food now or you will find all your Quidditch posters burn to crisp." She growled low. Harry chuckled, his amusement was growing every second passed. He wasn't any oblivious to the situation this time.

"Merlin! 'Mione not need to be so jealous because a girl is prettier than you" Ron was going to say something more, but a purple flash through the Drakarys eyes and Harry elbow on his ribs, gave him enough warning.

Harry burst into laughters, incapable of contain it anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes. Also! Thanks to Alora Blench, for the help they are giving me to correct the chapters.**

 **Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews. Your support really give me energy to continiu this crazy story.**

 **Im also posting this story on ao3.**

 **I DON'T know a shit of French so any of that on this story is 100% google translator and some little corrections some readers gladly give me. (Be warned)**

 **Also:**

 **-Bold-: creature dialogue**

 _'Italic': thoughts._

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hermione's mind was running at the speed of sound. She was only half listening to Dumbledore's explanation about the Ministry rules in regards to the tournament, something about the Goblet of Fire and the names that can be submitted. She was only thinking about her mate: Fleur Delacour.

Her leg was bouncing impatiently under the table as she had decided to go straight to the library and search for books about 'mates' the moment the feast ended. She needed to know what to do next.

 **-We need to challenge her and win! Then we claim her. –** her dragon was like a child in a candy store and bouncing excitedly in her mind. It was making suggestions and showing her some explicit images of the claiming part. Hermione was doing her best to hide the blush it caused. – **We have to prove to her that we are a worthy Alpha! –**

' _First, we barely know her.'_ She stated in her head, her dragon growled at her lack of enthusiasm. ' _Secondly, I have to search for more information about this 'mate' thing. And thirdly! I´m not going to challenge and claim her just like that. We have to get close to her and get to know each other first.'_

Even if Hermione was in agreement with her new instinctual nature on some aspects since it came alive, she wasn't going to get carried away by it on such an important matter as her life-long love partner. What if they don't have anything in common? Or she doesn't like her the same way?

The moment that Dumbledore dismissed them, Hermione sprinted to the library. She had less than an hour to do some research before curfew. The guys didn't even notice her absence due to an argument that broke out between Moody and Karkaroff or something like that and she didn't waste any time as she went straight to the magical creature section as she set foot in the library.

-o-

'Hybrids, what we know about them?' 'Dragons, lonely creatures?' 'The big encyclopedia of Magical Creatures' and 'Dragons and partners' were some of the books she took as she went to sit at her favorite table near the end of the library. The table was next to one of the big window and mostly hidden behind a bookshelf, so it was always a little bit more private, even if she was the only one there.

Time passed and the books about creatures in general were discarded. Most of them told her things she already knew or were too general. But she did find a few facts:

The creatures that had permanent mates will only ever have ONE mate in their lifetime and the selection doesn't force a gender (It is usually according to the creature's preference) or race.

Even if the bond is accepted or not by the other the creature that finds their mate will always have the need to protect and care for their mate and they will never feel the same way about anyone else as they do for their mate.

The mating process is different depending on the type of creature:

Werewolves tend to be around their mate as much as they can, just keeping them company and giving them small signs of affection, but nothing too sexual, just kisses, hugs and cuddles. They need a lot of physical contact.

Veelas, on the other hand are more sexual creatures. They tend to be more seductive, mark their mate and constantly flatter them. They tend to be proud of them and show their mate to their flock a lot (Because they are the most precious thing to a Veela).

Mated couples have a magical bond that only death can break. This bond lets the creature feel their partner's emotions as their own and vice versa. They can sense if their partner is in pain or danger and it doesn't matter how much distance is between them.

Hermione sighed and took the first book about dragons. She had a theory that her behavior towards her mate would be similar to her beast cousins. She went through the book until she found something of what she was looking for.

 _When a Dragon finds their lifetime partner (or mate, as some call them) they start a bonding process, which duration varies according to the couple. One of the dragons (it doesn't matter the gender) tend to be more dominant than the other. The dominant one has to prove their worth to the other by bringing them hunts or gifts (Dragons love shiny things like crystals and gems or even gold and silver stones). Giving gifts is one of the biggest signs of affection for a dragon, because they are very possessive with their things and love ones (their flock)._ _Another way the dragon tends to prove itself to its mate is through battles. These battles are normally for territory or to prove their strength against other magical beasts in front of their mate._ _When the passive dragon acknowledges their partner's worth, it means that they accept the challenge and fight each other. This fight is to decide who's the 'Alpha' of the couple (it does not matter the gender or the passive and dominant roles during the mating process). When the fight finishes the new alpha (the winner) claims their partner and the bond is complete…_

Hermione closed the book and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index fingers and closed her eyes. After a quiet moment she let out a deep sigh, returned the books to their places and returned to the Gryffindor's Tower.

' _This can't be happening.'_ She thought. ' _Don't get me wrong._ _I accept the fact that we have a mate (not like I really have a choice), but I want to get to know Fleur and become friends with her first. Then if we can deepen our relationship over time (I want to take it a little slow, I'm only 15) and I refuse to act like a beast with high levels of testosterone and fight, showing off for her.'_ Her dragon growled at this.

 **-We could spoil her with gifts-** It suggested when she crossed the Fat Lady's portrait and climbed the stairs to the girl dormitories.

' _I hate when you say something logical.'_ She grumbled. ' _But first, we have to get close to her.'_ Hermione brushed her teeth, changed into her night robes, got on her four-posted bed while closing the curtains and wordlessly cast a silencing charm to silence Lavender and Parvati's chattering about who would be the champions. Fortunately, Ginny was already asleep.

' _How the bloody hell am I going to get a girl like Fleur interested in a girl like me?!'_ She let out a scream into her pillow. ' _It's like trying to compare the best wine with a fucking Coca-Cola!'_ And between trying to come up with a plan and complaining Hermione fell asleep with dreams of silvery-blond hair, blue eyes and the scent of sweet grass and vanilla.

-o-

In another part of the castle, or most accurately, on the Beauxbatons' carriage, a certain blond kept going from one side of her room to the other. A smaller younger copy of her was sitting on her bed beside two older girls, one with black hair in a pixie cut and the other with long straight brown hair. All eyes were on the blond following her movements as she paced the length of her room.

" _Fleur, faire un trou dans le sol si tu continues"_ (Fleur, you are going to wear a path into the floor if you continue pacing.) The girl with short hair said. Fleur stopped her pacing and dropped into the armchair in front of them with a long sigh.

" _Je sais, Nicolette. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon dans un endroit comme celui-ci."_ (I know, Nicolette. I just can't believe I found my mate in a place like this). Fleur said as she smiled. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she remembered thick frizzy hair and brown eyes that had changed purple for a second. " _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"_ (What am I going to do?)

The three girls on the bed burst into laughter. " _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec ce que tu vas faire?"_ (What do you mean by 'what are you gonna do'?) Asked the brunette, her green eyes tickling with amusement. " _Vous devez la réclamer! Vous êtes un Veela et le prochain chef du clan. Agis comme un!"_ (You have to claim her! You are a Veela and the next leader of the clan. Act like one!)

" _Tais-toi Amélie. Vous savez que ce ne sont pas des parades aléatoires._ _C'est ma compagne, l'amour de ma vie! Et si elle ne m'aime pas?"_ (Shut up Amelie. You know this is not some random courtship. This is my mate, the love of my life! What if she doesn't like me?) Fleur whined.

" _Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin! Ma soeur est juste nerveuse parce que son Veela a choisi une compagne qui pourrait être un défi pour elle."_ (Oh, for Merlin's sake! My sister is just nervous because her Veela chose a mate who could be a challenge for her.)" The youngest girl in the room teased as she grinned at her sister. " _D'après ce que les étudiants de Serdaigle nous ont dit au dîner, elle est connue comme la plus brillante sorcière de son âge et si cela est vrai, elle ne sera pas une proie facile."_ (From what the Ravenclaw students told us at dinner she is known as 'The brightest witch of her age' and if that is true, she won't be easy prey.)

" _Bien, Fleur ne fait rien à mi-chemin et sa compagne ne sera pas une exception._ " (Well, Fleur doesn't do anything halfway and her mate wasn't going to be an exception.) Amelie pointed out. " _Ce ne sera pas facile. Elle a l'air très particulière."_ (This won't be easy. She looks very peculiar.)

The oldest blond smiled broadly as she remembered her brunette again. There was something special about her mate, aside from the fact that the brunet was her mate. The girl felt powerful and it intrigued Fleur.

" _Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit humaine."_ (I don't think she is human.) Fleur murmured.

" _C'est mieux pour vous, Je ne pense pas qu'un humain normal pourrair être votre partenaire de vie."_ (That's all the better for you, I don't think any normal human could keep up with being your lifetime partner.) Her sister teased with a wide smirk and was answered with a pillow hitting Gabrielle square in the face courtesy of Fleur.

" _Frès drôle, Gabrielle."_ (Very funny, Gabrielle. _)_ Fleur frowned.

" _Tu as dit que ses yeux changeaient de couleur, peut-être qu'elle est un loup-garou?"_ (You said her eyes changed color, maybe she is a werewolf?) Gabrielle asked looked at Nicolette.

" _Non, elle ne l'est pas. Nos yeux se transforment en jaune et non en violet."_ (No, she isn't. Our eyes change to yellow, not purple.)

" _Une métamorphe?"_ (A metamorphmagus?) Amelie suggested.

" _Non, son essence n'était pas humaine. Elle sent le parchemin, l'encre et les cendres."_ (No, her scent wasn't human. She smells like parchment, ink and ashes.) Fleur quickly answered. " _Cela n'a pas d'importance en ce moment de toute façon. Nous devons nous préparer pour l'entrée de demain et j'ai besoin de penser comment me rapprocher d'elle."_ (That doesn't matter right now anyway. We need to prepare for tomorrow entrance and I need to think how to get close to her first.) Fleur finally concluded.

The three girls just nodded and left her room after giving her a goodnight. Fleur laid down on her bed, thinking of how she was going to approach the Hogwarts' witch. Her dreams were filled with frizzy brown hair, slitted purple eyes and the smell of ash and ink.

-o-

Hermione woke up early the morning of Hallowing with more energy than usual. She did her usual morning routine and changed into her exercise clothes while the rest of her roommates were still sleeping as usual. She went out of the castle and straight to the forest which was still covered by the last shadows of the night, before dawn. She did her workout, running through the forest or climbing some trees. The smell of the peaceful forest and the cold air of the night was filling her lungs.

"Early running as always, young Drakarys." A deep voice said to Hermione.

"Good morning, Bane." She greeted the Centaur with black hair, bowing respectfully. She had met him and the rest of the Centaur clan during the test Severus gave her when she returned to Hogwarts. They allowed her to train on their territory due to her politeness towards them and her creature's blood. "You know I can´t let anyone see me and besides, you know I'm always an early bird and today I have too much to think about to be in bed."

"Yes… it seems that two stars aligned last night." He said, with the mysterious voice Centaurs always seems to use while looking to the still dark sky.

Hermione chuckled. "It seems that I have found my mate." A thrilling sensation passed through her body as she said it out loud.

Bane looked at her and gave her a little smile. "The finding of a life-partner is something to congratulate."

"Thanks" She blushed and lowered her gaze. She wasn't expecting that comment from the normally stoic male.

"Mars and Venus are bright tonight and Pluto is aligned to them…" He murmured, looking to the sky again. "Be aware young Drakarys." With that, the centaur turned away and walked deeper into the forest.

' _Ok… that was… odd.'_ She thought, heading back into the castle. ' _Centaurs are always weird.'_

Hermione got back to her room as the first rays of sun broke through the window. She gathered her school robes and other things she would need to take a shower before heading to the bathroom. When she was finished, the sun was shining through the room which meant Lavender and Parvati started to wake up, but Ginny was still fast asleep. It was Saturday, but with the name submitting, it seemed that some people wanted to get up early to watch it.

"Why in Morgana's knickers are you up and ready so early, Hermione?" Lavender exclaimed when she saw her, but Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, took the charms book she had yet to finish and went down to the Great Hall to wait for the boys. They wouldn't wake up for at least another two more hours which suited Hermione just fine.

-o-

By the time Harry and Ron got to the hall Hermione had finished her book. The two boys greeted her while they sat down at the table and began their breakfast along with Hermione.

"Has anyone submitted their name yet?" Harry asked.

"I've only seen Hogwarts students so far." She answered. "Cedric Diggory, some random Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and a few Slytherins as well."

" 'ny Gryphndoog?" Ron asked with his mouth full of toast which made Hermione grimace at the sight.

"Angelina Johnson. Fred and George tried with an Ageing Potion, but the circle threw them out. Dumbledore took them to the hospital wing with the help of other students to cure the secondary effects."

As Hermione finished telling the boys what she had seen that morning the doors to the Great Hall flew open and the Durmstrang's students entered the hall following their Headmaster. Young men and women in red leather coats marched in hitting the floor with their staffs, causing sparks each time. Half way to the front of the hall the Hungarian boys left their staffs on the floor and started to run and roll to the front. They cast two fire phoenixes towards the girls who also started to run and do flips between the two firebirds.

The hall erupted into applause for the performance. The Durmstrang students lined up in front of the goblet of fire and one by one put their name in it. The English students were looking at them, still in awe, when the enormous doors opened again.

This time blue robed young men and women danced into the room, performing a precise choreographed dance. Three pairs of boys and girls danced ballet together at the back of the group with in beautiful synchronization, following the rest of the Beauxbatons delegation that were doing flips and twirls. At the front was Fleur dancing alone, a blue fire path created with each step she took. The tiny flames transformed almost instantly into white butterflies that spread around the room. At the very front of the group, Madame Maxime lead them to the goblet. When they reached it, they too lined up and one by one put their names in the fire.

The words of Mr. Weasley at the world cup came back to Hermione. " _Always the same, we can't resist showing off when we get together. . .."_

The hall erupted in applause again. Some boys were whistling or gaping at the stunning girls and girls were sighing dreamily at the foreign boys, but Hermione's eyes were stuck on only one person; her mate.

The blond was searching for something in the hall after submitting her name and sitting down at the Ravenclaw table with her classmates. When her eyes locked with the brunette's, time seemed to stop. Hermione gave her a little smile across the hall and she swallowed hard.

' _Merlin… She is gorgeous.'_ Both girls thought.

"Did you see something you like?" Harry's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to meet his amused eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said feigning ignorance.

Harry shook his head with a half-smile and dropped the subject. She would tell him when she's ready, there was no need to push her. He looked back to Ron who was speaking loudly with Dean and Seamus about the others school performances. Hermione said something about going to the library or something like that and went off, giving the Veela a last gaze before she left the hall.

' _I need to talk to someone about this… Uhg, my love life is the last thing I thought I would deal with this year…'_ She thought as she walked through the castle. ' _Harry had noticed something, but he can't give me advice on this…'_

 **-Speak with the alpha.-** Her dragon suggested and Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from roll at the absurd idea.

' _I would rather jump naked into the Black Lake before asking Grumpy-Ass-Snape for relationship advice.'_ Hermione didn't have too many options. The others that knew she was a Drakarys was Ron, but he was out of the equation (for obvious reasons), Dumbledore and McGonagall and that would be too embarrassing, Fred and George, but they would tease her until the next decade or something…

' _Wait! There is one more person. Ginny!'_ She ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor's Tower. The girl should be there; she usually sleeps late on weekends.

-o-

"So, you are telling me, that you found your soulmate or something and that it's the most popular and good-looking Veela girl in Beauxbatons?" Ginny clarified.

They were sitting on the red-head's bed, the curtains closed with a silent charm around them to stay private. Crookshanks was purring in the Drakarys' lap while Hermione just nod and bit her lip.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, homosexuality in the wizarding world wasn't seen as a bad thing like in the muggle world, it was even accepted since most wizards cared more about blood status than gender, but not all people saw it that way. What if Ginny didn't accept it? She didn't seem to react badly at the Quidditch World Cup when Hermione were affected by the Veela's thrall so maybe she was ok with it or maybe she didn't notice it?

Ginny gave her a big lopsided grin. "Merlin's beard 'Mione, you never make anything easy, do you? Who would have imagined that bookworm Granger had a romantic side to her?"

The Drakarys let out a sigh of relief, she had been worried for nothing. "It's not like I chose her. It's something to do with fate and compatibility or something like that." Hermione said blushing.

"So, what is your plan to get your French girl?" The red-head asked having too much fun with this. The brunette might be a genius, but she never paid attention to this kind of stuff and she was going to enjoy every single moment of helping the helpless girl in her love affair. "For someone that has read a lot of novels- don´t give me that face, I had seen you reading them sometimes- you have zero experience on the subject."

Hermione frowned and huffed out hard from her nose causing a small ball of smoke to came out. She looked away, her cheeks were bright red. "I have no idea…" She admitted and hugged her cat softly, who licked her face when it sensed her concern. "I don't even know how to approach her."

"You said something about proving yourself. Maybe you could join the tournament?" Ginny joked, making Hermione laugh.

"Even if I could past the age barrier that Dumbledore put up I don't have a death wish, thank you. Is it too much to ask for one year where me or the boys lives aren't in danger?"

"Well, let's do it the easy way then…"

-o-

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was filled with expectation. The Hallowing feast was magnificent, but the excitement of the champions choosing made it pale in comparison. The 'Golden Trio' was sitting together as always. Ginny sat beside her best friend who was sending glances at the blond sitting at the Ravenclaw table amongst her friends, talking cheerfully with them.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state and there was a sharp increase in the level of noise within the Hall which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as everyone else, Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students and Mr. Crouch looked quite uninterested and bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' name is called I ask that they please come up to the front of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through to the next chamber." He said indicated the door behind the staff table. "There they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red and sparks began to fly from it. Next a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it and the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

"Merlin, Ron. Why don't you go and kiss the floor he walks on?" Ginny murmured, making Hermione snort since she was the only one who heard her.

Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and marched up toward Dumbledore before he turned right and walked along the staff table before disappearing through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet which seconds later turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Hermione felt a knot in her stomach. On one side she was happy for her mate, the tournament was the original reason why she was there in the first place, but on the other side she was anxious, her mate was going to be in danger and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Fleur stood up from the Ravenclaw table and went to the next chamber, sending a quick smile and a wink to Hermione, who froze in her seat. Ginny chuckled at the reaction of her friend. Maybe she wasn't as lost with the blonde as she originally thought. The goblet turned red for a third time and shot out the last piece of parchment which Dumbledore caught.

"The Hogwarts champion," He called, "is Cedric Diggory!" The Hall burst in cheers once more and Diggory proceeded to the chamber with the other champions.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the excitement died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again and sparks were flying out of it. A long flame suddenly shot into the air, and with it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it.

There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out.

"Hermione Granger."


	6. Chapter 6

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes. Also! Thanks to Alora Blench, for the help they are giving me to correct the chapters.**

 **Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews. Your support really give me energy to continiu this crazy story.**

 **Im also posting this story on ao3.**

 **Also:**

 **-Bold-: creature dialogue**

 _'Italic': thoughts._

 **CHAPTER 6**

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall. All the eyes in the room were turned on Hermione, who looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes and a confused expression. The room was deadly silent, but Hermione's mind was screaming.

When a fourth champion was announced for the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione knew all of the plans she made the previous day were screwed. She watched that piece of parchment burst out of the goblet and she knew things were going to get fucked up as always. Dumbledore was going to read Harry's name and the boy would be in a life or death trap again and she would be working to save his ass again…

But it wasn't him in the trap this time.

"This- This have to be a mistake." She said, breaking the silence in the Hall. "I didn't put my name in."

Why can't she have a normal year? A year she only has to worry about the school or her love life as a normal girl? Why her? Isn't Harry the one always involved in some kind of plot to get him killed? He is the bloody Boy-Who-Lived! Not her! She only keeps him that way: alive. She is not the one supposed to be in this mess.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, giving her a confused look. Something is not right here.

"I didn't put my name in the goblet!" She looked at her friends.

"Hermione Granger!" he called again. "Hermione! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on." Ginny whispered, giving Hermione a slight push.

She got to her feet and walked to Dumbledore, still in shock. The buzzing grew louder and louder as she approached him. Hundreds of eyes fixed on her back as he sent her to the next chamber where the other champions were waiting.

-o-

Cedric Diggory was the first who looked at her, he was sitting on an armchair next to the fireplace. Behind him Viktor Krum was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The Bulgarian scanned her up and down then gave her a small nod. As if he decided something in that moment.

In front of Cedric on the other armchair sat Fleur Delacour and when her eyes met Hermione's, the brunette felt her heart skip a beat. They were more beautiful than she remembered. The blonde stood up and approached Hermione.

"What is it, 'Ermione?" she said with a little smile. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

' _Morgana help me get out of this mess.'_ Hermione swallowed hard, her knees felt weak as she listened to Fleur's voice.

Fleur thought she was there to deliver a message, but how was she going to explain this to them if she herself didn't understand it either? Even if she were almost the same height as the other three champions she felt small among them. They were there to compete, they knew what kind of danger they were up against when they put their names in the goblet, but Hermione didn't. She didn't want to put her life in danger for money, glory or whatever.

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind her as Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Hermione by the arm and led her forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Hermione's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce (incredible though it may seem) the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up and his surly face darkened as he surveyed Hermione. Cedric looked nonplussed by the fact that there was an alteration. He had been expecting something like this to happen (Harry Potter and his friends always end up in some kind of weird trouble), but he was confused that it was her and not Harry.

Fleur, however tossed her hair smiling and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Ms. Granger's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows furrowed slightly, Cedric still looked slightly bewildered and Fleur's face went pale.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said confuse to Bagman. "She cannot compete. She is too young."

"Well . . . it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Hermione. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as her name came out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don't think there can be any backing out at this stage. . .. It's in the rules, you're oblig-"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. Hermione heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat 'Ermione is to compete also! Etz too dangerous for a girl like her!"

Hermione frowned. Was Fleur saying that because she was worried about her safety or did she not think she could handle herself? Even with the difference in experience Hermione knew she could get through this bloody madness, even if she didn't want to. She already had the knowledge all she would need to do is practice.

 **-We are stronger than any human-** Hermione's dragon hissed pridefully. – **and we are going to prove that to our mate!-**

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile was still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise we would have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"Don't blame Dumbledore, Karkaroff." Snape said softly. "If there's one student in this castle who can get pass that age line it is the insufferable Know-It-All here."

Hermione scowled, was he congratulating her or accusing her? ' _Aren't you supposed to protect me or something?'_

"But," He added before anyone said anything. "even with her… record and lack of common sense when she became friends with someone like Potter." Hermione rolled her eyes. "She isn't stupid enough to break the rules to throw herself into a tournament that could put her in danger just for the prize or fame. That would be stupid and reckless even for this Gryffindor."

McGonagall clear her throat loudly and send him a cold look. Even if he was (somewhat) defending the Gryffindor, there was no need to insult her house. Dumbledore looked back to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked calmly.

"No." She answered firmly.

"Did you ask any older student to do it for you?" He asked again.

"No!" Hermione answered vehemently.

"Ah, but of course she is lying!" Madame Maxime cried.

Hermione looked at the woman with exasperation, this wasn't her fault or doing and she didn't want to compete. She already had too many problems to worry about and she wished the tournament wasn't one of them. The seven adults started arguing and even Mad-Eye appeared at some point, but at the end there wasn't anything any of them could do. The rules were clear and Hermione had to compete or else she would lose her magic and that wasn't an option.

After that Mr. Crouch explain the First task and rules to them, but 'Fight the unexpected' wasn't much of a clue. The moment he ended his explanation and no one had anything else to add in regards to the tournament Hermione left the chamber.

 **-This is the perfect chance to prove ourselves to our mate! –** Hermione sighed. It seemed that her dragon didn't understand the situation they were stuck in.

 _'This is the perfect chance to get us killed! You idiot!' S_ he answered it. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. She stopped in the middle of the Great Hall, which was already empty.

"'Ermione, wait!" Her Fleur called. Madame Maxime was calling for the blond in rapid French behind them, but the blonde just ignored her.

"I understand if you are afraiz of what ez 'appening." She started when she reached the young witch. "For what I 'eard about you, eez ezn't like you to put your name in ze goblet. So, if you need someone to zpeak or train. I will be 'appy to 'elp you."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She was eager to accept Fleur's offer of training together, but she was irritated as well. Fleur was underestimating her. Hermione was a Drakarys, a powerful and prideful creature and now she was determined to show that to her mate.

"I'm going to consider your offer Ms. Delacour," She said. "but let's get one thing straight. I don't need your pity or concern for me. I might be completely against this bloody tournament, but now that I'm stuck in it I am not going to hold back."

Fleur could see the fire burning in the brunette's eyes. "And don't confuse anger and fear. I'm not afraid, no… I'm fucking enraged with the one who put me in this bloody mess and I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me die or frightened." She turned her back to Fleur and headed to the Gryffindor's Tower, leaving a speechless Fleur behind.

The blonde bit down on her lip. She wasn't expecting that reaction, she thought that maybe the tournament could be her chance to get closer to the lioness. She could help her get through the tournament and they could get to know each other during the process, but the Gryffindor had sharper claws than she had expected.

Hermione stood so determined, so strong and she sensed how her words hit the girls pride and they triggered her reaction. She didn't hesitate, not even a second as she stood in front of her, _challenging_ her and if Fleur was being completely honest she was a little aroused by that. Nobody had ever acted that way toward her before and now she was eager for the challenge.

-o-

' _Morgana… what have I just done?! She is going to think I'm a bitch, why did I say that?'_ Hermione growled as she considered jumping from the astronomy tower and not using her wings.

 **-We put our mate in her place.-** Huffed the dragon.

' _We're supposed to charm her, not scare her. Idiot!'_ She rolled her eyes. Arguing with a wall would be more effective than with her dragon.

Hermione enter through the Fat Lady's portrait and was welcomed with the cheers from the Gryffindor house in the common room. There was a little party to congratulate her for being selected to join the tournament. They were all just to happy that a Gryffindor would be competing.

"Who knew-" Started Fred, resting his arm on her shoulder. "-that our little bookworm – "Continued George, resting his arm on her other shoulder. "- had the guts to defied Dumbledore and enter the tournament." They finished together.

The Drakarys let out a heavy sigh. "Guys, I didn't enter my name…" she said, but another redhead cut her off. Ron approached her followed by Harry and Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell us you found a way to pass the Age Line? We could have submitted our names too." He frowned.

"You know I was joking about entering the tournament yesterday." Ginny added, but she didn't look mad at all.

"For the trillionth time! I DID NOT PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE! And I didn't ask someone to do it either!" She growled at them. "You know I was against this bloody madness since the beginning."

"Yeah, right! Then you remembered you're a fucking dragon and decided to enter because it will be easy for you." He accused her.

"Ron be careful of what you say." Harry hissed, looking around the common room. Some people were already watching them curiously.

"You didn't tell us because you wanted all the gold for yourself. Because you are a selfish and arrogant creature and you always looked down at us thinking we are idiots and you are the smart one. That's probably one of the reasons why your parents kicked you out, they got sick of you." He barked.

Hermione froze looking at him with wide eyes and tears ready to start falling. She heard Ginny, Harry and the twins shouting something at Ronald, but her brain couldn't comprehend any of it at the moment. One of her best friends thought the worst of her and she couldn't do anything to fix it because it wasn't even her fault and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hermione ran. She ran up to the girl's dorm without thinking of controlling her speed or anything. She threw herself on her bed, still in her robes, hug her pillow tightly to her chest and let her tears fall.

What if Ronald was right? What if the Grangers kicked her out because they were tired of her and her being a Drakarys was the perfect excuse?

Questions that she didn't have the answers to crowded her mind and at some point, she felt the weight of someone sitting behind her on the edge of the bed. Before she saw her or heard her voice, the scent of grass and leather told her it was Ginny.

"Don't cry because of him." She said softly, stroking the brunette's bushy hair. "Ronald is a git and he doesn't deserve your tears." Hermione felt a little better, at least it Ginny believed in her.

"You said you didn't put your own name in and that you didn't ask anyone else to do it either," The ginger continued when Hermione stop crying, "and I believe you. Especially considering what we talked about yesterday, but how do you think it happened?"

"I don't know." Hermione turned back to look at her friend. "Moody said something about it maybe being a trap and someone trying to kill me. The champions are bound with a magical contract, so there's no way I can get out of this."

" _Kill you?_ Isn't Harry normally the one in this kind of situation?" Ginny giggled and the Drakarys gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, that's the other weird part. Why me? I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived or anything special like that so why someone is plotting to kill me is concerning?"

The two girls chatted for a little bit longer, but they couldn't think of any definitive answer. Too tired to worry about it further they went to sleep, but the fourth Champion was still worried which caused her toss and turn all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Im not own any of the characters.**  
 **I apologize beforehand, english is not my first lenguage, so sorry if there some mistakes. Also! Thanks to Alora Blench, for the help they are giving me to correct the chapters.**

 **Thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews. Your support really give me energy to continiu this crazy story.**

 **Im also posting this story on ao3.**

 **Also:**

 **-Bold-: creature dialogue**

 _'Italic': thoughts._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

The following day became a roller coaster of reactions for Hermione. All the Gryffindors she cross path with on her way to the Great Hall cheer her and congratulate her just like the night prior. The Slytherins' insults were totally expected by the lioness, but she felt a little bad when the Hufflepuffs gave her the cold shoulder. Hermione assumed it was because they felt betrayed for Cedric.

' _I would step down from the tournament just for Cedric if I could.'_ She thought.

To Hermione surprise, the oddest reaction had come from the Ravenclaws. The blue and bronze house had split reactions towards her. On the one side some students had allied themselves with the puffs and the serpents as they stood against her for being a champion. The other half of the Ravenclaws however had formed some sort of a fan club for her. The knowledge-thirsty students were eager to learn how the Gryffindor succeeded in passing the Age line and how she was going to prepare for the upcoming task. They even declare their support for her since anyone that was able to do what she did deserved their respect.

By the time the Drakarys finally reach a seat by the Gryffindor table the morning after her head was spinning and she was strongly considering just going back to her dorm room.

"I told you, she was obviously lying when she said she didn't…" Hermione's sensitive ears picked up the annoying voice of Lavender Brown almost on the other end of the table. When the brunette gave a quick glance that way she found Lavender talking to Ronald. "The night before the goblet revealed the champions she came back to the dorms late, probably from the library. Then by the time I am up the next morning she was already up and ready to leave the room and what did she have to say about it when I asked? Nothing, she just shrugged and left the room. I just know she came down early to put her name into the goblet. She obviously did it to get into the spot light and to get attention from the boys, because that's the only way they would look at her."

Hermione never got along too well with Lavender. Their personalities and interests were just too different, so they just stayed away from each other and respect the fact they had to live together in the girl's dorm. Nothing less, nothing more, but in that moment, Hermione was doing everything in her power to not stand up and go to smash Lavender's ugly face against the table for spreading all those lies about her and what was worse, it looked like Ronald believe her! How could he!

"Just ignore them." Ginny said, sitting down beside her while Harry sat down in front of them. "They are just being jealous gits and I think she's doing it just to get into his pants."

"Uhg." Hermione sneered making a face of disgust as she slammed down the empty cup she had in her hand. Finger indents deform the cup from the deadly grip she had on it due to her anger. "Thanks for the horrendous image, Ginny." Hermione complained, but it only made her two friends burst into laughter.

-o-

The days pass with Hermione ignoring Ronald's childish attitude, taking deep breaths as to not set Draco on fire for his constant insults, taking longer runs to relieve some of her stress and study in the library. She was trying to prepare and find out as much about the Triwizard Tournament as she could. The clue of 'Fight the unexpected' became 'Fight a creature' almost instantly as she read about what had been done in the tournaments years pass and if they kept with traditions the champions were going to get some big beast to fight.

As Hermione studied the history of the tournament she learned that in years past the champions had to get pass a beast or get something from it. Now she only had to discover what they would be going up against. To date they had used Cerberus, Manticores, Hydras and even cockatrice, among others things.

' _This tournament is a thing of madness. Does the wizarding world have zero self-preservation skills!'_ Hermione kept repeat that thought with every new fact she learns about the Triwizard Tournament. Maybe she should print it on a shirt and start selling them.

When she made a commented about it to Harry on their way to a Double Potions class the boy doubled over in laughter. "Oh Merlin, yes! I would buy one in every color." He said while still laughing.

"Maybe I could start a small business and use it to fund S.P.E.W." Hermione joked.

When she and Harry arrived at Snape's dungeon, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of their robes. For one wild moment Hermione thought they were S.P.E.W. badges, but that couldn't be because she hadn't sold one to anyone of them. Then she saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage: ' _Support CEDRIC DIGGORY. The REAL Hogwarts Champion.'_

"Like them, Mudblood?" said Malfoy loudly as she and Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do — look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green: ' _GRANGER STINKS'_

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message GRANGER STINKS was shining brightly all-around Hermione. She felt the heat rise in her face and neck as her anger started to boil.

"Oh, very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing the hardest of the whole group. "Really witty. Tell me Malfoy, did you do it by yourself or did you have to owl your father to help you think for an insult?"

Harry took her arm trying to calm her down. Hermione had told him that controlling her temper had become more difficult lately with everything that was happening. She had even told him about her transformation, which until that point only Ginny and Snape knew about, because she was scared of losing control and transforming when her temper became too much. After he learned about her form he made it his personal mission to help Hermione keep calm since he couldn't really help her study for the tournament.

"Come on 'Mione. Let's go in and prepare our things. They aren't worth it." Harry said as he glared at the group. The little group that had formed round them even included Ron amongst them. Hermione let out a low growl in acknowledgment and turn to enter the dungeon with him.

"That's right Granger, go and hide with your boyfriend." Draco continued taunting. "Tell me Potter, don't you feel sick when your dick gets dirty from fucking your Mudblood girlfriend?"

"THAT'S IT MALFOY! I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU UNTIL YOU FORGET YOUR OWN NAME!" Hermione growled loudly. Her wand was already in her hand and her eyes had changed to bright purple with slit pupils. Harry reached for his wand as Draco did the same each of them aiming it at the other. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing away down the corridor.

"Go on, then, Granger!" Malfoy said loudly as he sneered at her. "Moody's not here to look after you now. Do it, if you've got the guts."

Fortunately, before any of them could cast the dungeon door burst open and Snape step out into the corridor. "What is the meaning of all this shouting?" he said in a soft, but deadly voice.

"Granger was going to attack me, sir-"

"He was insulting Hermione and was going to attack her!" Harry shouted in his friend's defense.

The man looked at the girl who was now resting against the wall, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes close and breathing deep. She showed him her eyes for a moment before closing them again. Hermione knew he would understand the implication of her purple eyes.

"Let's see," He said in his silkiest voice. "Twenty-five points each of you."

"But sir- "Malfoy started to complain.

"And detention. Don't act like a fool Mr. Malfoy, I heard what you said to provoked her." Snape said with a cold glare at the silly boy. "Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions. Granger you stay here."

The rest of the students enter the lab, leaving Snape and Hermione in the silences after the door closed. "You have to control your temper if you don't want everyone to discover that you are a Drakarys. What if I hadn't intervened just now?" He scolded in a low tone. His voice was firm but soft. He only used that tone of voice when he was talking to her and she called it his 'Alpha voice' in her head.

"He would be in the medical wing for at least a week." She murmured under hear breath.

 **-We should have set him on fire! -** Her dragon growled.

They looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Hermione could feel herself starting to calm and in no time at all her eyes had changed back to their normal brown color.

"I'm sorry Alpha. Things have been difficult since the champions were announced, the school either taunting or praising me and my dragon constantly reminding me about my ma-" Hermione cut herself off, she almost slipped up about the fact that she had found her mate in Fleur.

Snape raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing smirk. "Now that you are calm again go inside." He ordered. "But we will continue this conversation in your detention."

The brunette swallowed hard. ' _Shit! He knows.'_

-o-

After an hour of class Colin came to take Hermione to the Weighing of the Wands ceremony. Snape let her go and she followed Colin to a classroom where the judges, other champions, Dumbledore, Ollivander and a witch with magenta robes besides a man with a camera were waiting.

"Ah, here she is! Champion number four! Come in, Ms. Granger, come in. Nothing to worry about it's just the wand weighing ceremony." Bagman said. "And then there's going to be a little photo shoot and interview. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," Rita Skeeter said, her eyes on Hermione. The Drakarys instantly knew that woman was going to be a problem for her.

"Let's get the ceremony over first." Dumbledore said with a small frown. "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander. He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

The ceremony started with Victor and Cedric their wands working perfectly. Then Ollivander proceeded with Fleur's. Hermione make a mental note to read more about the Veelas since the blond witch's wand had her grandmother's hair as a core which confirmed that she was a Veela. Hermione was next so she got to her feet and gave Mr. Ollivander her wand.

"Aaaah, yes," Mr. Ollivander said his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember. This is a very peculiar wand."

Hermione remembered the day she got it, the day she truly felt like a witch for the first time. Professor McGonagall had taken her to Diagon Alley to get her First-Year supplies. The rush of excitement and emotion she felt that day was one of her most precious memories.

She entered the wand shop only to test wand after wand until the old man went to the back of his shop to get a small box made of stone, that Hermione swore to this day she could hear and feel a heartbeat from the wand inside the box. The heartbeat continued to pulse until she had summoned a small fire butterfly from the tip. Amazed by that and all the emotions she was feeling that day she barely caught the description the wand maker gave her about her wand. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should have asked about that heartbeat, but she hadn't said a thing about it to anyone and had almost completely forgotten about it.

"Ten and three-quarter inches… vine… with a beautiful rose carving… it has a particular core, yes… a heartstring of the eldest dragon of a flock who was the alpha for a race now extinct… the alpha gave me the heart when her dragon died… she told me to make a good wand with it, so her dragon would guide a good and powerful soul…" The old wand maker said with a nostalgic smile.

Hermione's eyes went wide. ' _It couldn't be, could it? An alpha of a dragon flock… a race now extinct… he_ talked _to the alpha?"_ she thought.

" _Branddyr"_ Ollivander cast summoning a blue-fire fox from the tip of the wand. It danced around Hermione and then disappear in the air. "I'm happy to see I upheld that promise." The old wand maker said as he gave Hermione her wand back.

-o-

"Now we are going to have an interview with each champion and take some photos." Bagman said when the ceremony ended.

"Let's start with the youngest." Rita said, looking at Hermione. "Let's go to a place a little more private."

"Why don't we do it here?" Hermione asked with her arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

' _I came from the muggle world, sweetie.'_ Hermione though in her head. ' _I know how the media can twist anything in their favor to sell. I'm already in a hole I don't need you to dig my hole any deeper.'_

"Well you don´t want your competition to hear what you are going to say, do you?" Rita asked with a little tick from her left brow.

' _I'm not stupid love, try again.'_ The young witch jabbed mentally fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the plastic blond.

"They are going to read it in the paper anyways so it doesn't matter if they hear it first." Hermione said as unsarcastically as she could.

After a moment of silence Skeeter agreed and sat down in front of the champions. Rita Skeeter's smile widened as she reached into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid green quill and a roll of parchment.

"So, Hermione. What made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" She asked.

"I didn't," Hermione said. "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire and I didn't put it in there." She deadpanned as she looked over to the judges for a second. Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile, Karkaroff seemed bored, Bagman and Crouch were smiling at her like it was the best thing that could have happened that she was taking part and Maxime looked ready to attack Hermione at any given opportunity.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita Skeeter continued. "Excited? Nervous?"

"My life is going to be in danger. What do you think?" Hermione said with a sarcastic tone which made Fleur chuckle lowly behind her hand. Hermione gave her dragon a mental high-five for making her mate laugh.

 **-One point for the alpha mate.-** it said.

The reporter let the comment slide, but didn't look to pleased. 'Oh, it was on. If the insolent little witch with ugly hair wanted to play, then let's play. She wasn't going to lose at her own game.' The reporter thought as she started to smirk again.

"Oh, but you had face many dangers before from what I've heard. It is well knowing that you have been glued to Harry Potter's side since the two of you enter school. Meaning you've been through all the adventures that he has."

"Well… Yeah. That doesn't mean I like to putting myself in any kind of dange-"

"Speaking of Harry Potter," The woman said cutting her off. "What is the nature of your relationship with him? Maybe there is something more than just friendship there?" Rita pried with a sickening grin.

"W-what?! No! No, no, no, no, no! Harry is like a brother to me. There's not and never will be anything romantic between the two of us." Hermione said quickly shooting any further notion down.

"Maybe you entered the tournament to get out from under his shadow?"

"I don't need to get out from under anyone's shadow." Hermione growled lowly. This woman was getting on her nerves.

"Tell me more about you. Who is Hermione Granger?"

"I'm a witch and a student at Hogwarts." Hermione answered coldly.

"You are a muggleborn, aren't you? What do your parents think about all of this? Did you tell them you entered into a deadly tournament? Are they worried? Proud? Angry?" Rita pushed.

"I'm…"

The question took the Drakarys by surprise and she didn't know how to answer. If they hadn't kick her out, what would they have thought about all this? Since that day at the beginning of August she had burry herself with training and studying to stop thinking about the Grangers. Even when Mr. and Ms. Weasley interacted with their kids during the summer or when Harry said something about Sirius she tries to ignore the pang in her chest. The ache was a constant reminder that she didn't have a home to go back to come summer.

"I'm waiting for their answer…" Hermione finally lied. "They went to Australia for work, so it takes a while to communicate via owl."

It looks like Rita Skeeter was going to ask another question when Dumbledore cut her off. "I think that is enough questions for Ms. Granger. We don't have too much time and you still need to interview the other champions before we take pictures."

Skeeter pursed her lips, but didn't complain. Hermione went to the back of the room while the others did their interviews. She was deeply in thought as the other champions spoke about their goals for the tournament and their family's reactions. The rest of the interviews finished quickly after that, but Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that it was only when the melodious voice with a French accent addressed her did she come back to herself. Hermione was floored by how the French witch's voice could haunt her dreams.

"'Ermione. We are going to take a photo now. Come." The Drakarys blushed and her dragon jumped happily when the Veela took her hand and drag her to sit on the chair next to her. The boys stood behind them as the photo was taken, but Hermione hardly noticed it.

Hermione manage to tear away from the blond and look towards the camera just in time for the photo to be taken. The scent of mowed grass, vanilla and parchment reach Hermione's nose as she sat waiting for the photographer to finish. She remembered the last time she caught that scent at the Great Hall and how addictive it was.

-o-

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up from the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now — or perhaps it would be better to just go down to dinner as they are about to finish lessons for the day."

Everyone got up from their seats and Fleur was about to follow when the young brunet by her side took her hand to stop her from leaving. "Can I talk with you for a second?" Hermione managed to ask using all the Gryffindor bravery she could find.

"S-sure, just… just give me a minute." The blonde answered and her heart started racing as she told Madame Maxim she would go to the Hall in a bit. The tall woman wasn't happy about that, but because she didn't have a good argument for the French champion to go with her she had to accept it, even if it was with a sour frown. Fleur and her Veela couldn't care less about her headmistress reaction though, they were too eager because their mate wanted to speak to them!

"I want to apologize for my attitude on Hallowing." The lioness started when they were left alone. "I shouldn't have treat you the way I did. I know it's no excuse but this entire tournament thing is overwhelming. I hope we can still become friends even if we are competition for each other."

' _Oh, Merlin! I won the lottery. This girl is not just intelligent and talented she is also thoughtful of her actions.'_ Fleur thought and her Veela nodded in agreement.

"Of course, 'Ermione. I understand." The blonde said as she gave her mate a reassuring smile. "I would be 'appy to be your friend and get to know you bezer. My offer for training togezer ez still open too. It could be our little secret since we are opponents." Fleur gave the young witch a smirk and put a finger over her lips to emphasize her point.

Hermione's eyes followed the motion and she bit her own lip. Merlin, she wanted to kiss those pink lips, she had it bad for this woman.

 **-Just one little step and we can take our mate.-** her dragon purred temptingly.

She shook her head trying to focus her thoughts. ' _This is not the time for that, horny creature. Keep it cool.'_

"T-that would be wonderful." Hermione managed to say with some calm.

Fleur gave her a big smile as she got closer to the brunette and took her hand. Hermione's cheeks could have put a Weasley's hair to shame in that moment and just like when they had first met in the Great Hall Fleur lifted Hermione's hand to her full lips and place a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

"I 'ave to go, _ma chéri._ " Fleur almost whisper. "Look for me tomorrow nigz at ze lake, I will be waizing."

The Drakarys could only managed to nod and no sooner did she confirm their meeting before the blonde turn away and started to leave the flustered Gryffindor behind. Hermione nearly groaned as she watched the French witch walk away. She couldn't stop looking at the woman's swaying hips. Fleur chuckled as she left the room where they had their wand weighing, she knew the girl had been looking at her hips as she left and she had purposefully put an extra sway in her step just for her mate.

 **-One point for the sexy Veela.-** Fleur's inner creature said and she couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I'm going to be honest with you guys.**  
 **I'm working the best I can on the next chapter because it's really hard for me to write fluff to start the relationship (I'm most a flirting and direct person at the begining, for me all the sweet and cute gay stuff come after being a gentlewoman and charming the girl) so start with sweet and slow burn part first has being a stuggle for me, but is the way this story has to be on my head so... here I am hitting my head on the desk trying to write chapter 8.**

 **On another note:**  
 **I would like to know your opinion on some things, like how you find Snape character (I'm trying to keep him on character but be a little caring for his flock at the same time) and also the Drakarys in general with what I show you so far. And things like that, this is my first full fanfic so I like your coments very mutch.**

 **I'm also updating some chapters with some corrections like the French part you send me. (thank you very much for that)**

 **See you next chapter people.**


End file.
